ABC For Kids Video Hits/Gallery
Gallery Opening File:ABCForKidsVideoHitstitlecard.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsOpening1.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsOpening2.png Don Spencer: Pat the Cat File:PattheCat1.png File:PattheCat2.png|Pat the Cat File:PattheCat3.png|Don Spencer File:PattheCat4.png File:BobtheKelpie12.png|Bob the Dog File:PattheCat5.png|Bob the Dog in animation File:PattheCat6.png File:PattheCat7.png File:PattheCat8.png File:PattheCat9.png File:PattheCat10.png File:PattheCat11.png File:PattheCat12.png File:PattheCat13.png File:PattheCat14.png File:PattheCat15.png File:PattheCat16.png File:PattheCat17.png File:PattheCat18.png File:PattheCat19.png File:PattheCat20.png File:PattheCat21.png File:PattheCat22.png File:PattheCat23.png File:PattheCat24.png File:PattheCat25.png File:PattheCat26.png File:PattheCat27.png File:PattheCat28.png File:PattheCat29.png File:PattheCat30.png File:PattheCat31.png File:PattheCat32.png File:PattheCat33.png File:PattheCat34.png File:PattheCat35.png File:PattheCat36.png File:PattheCat37.png File:PattheCat38.png File:PattheCat39.png File:PattheCat40.png File:PattheCat41.png File:PattheCat42.png File:PattheCat43.png File:PattheCat44.png File:PattheCat45.png File:PattheCat46.png File:PattheCat47.png File:PattheCat48.png File:PattheCat49.png File:PattheCat50.png File:PattheCat51.png File:PattheCat52.png File:PattheCat53.png File:PattheCat54.png File:PattheCat55.png File:PattheCat56.png File:PattheCat57.png File:PattheCat58.png File:PattheCat59.png File:PattheCat60.png File:PattheCat61.png File:PattheCat62.png File:PattheCat63.png File:PattheCat64.png File:PattheCat65.png File:PattheCat66.png File:PattheCat67.png File:PattheCat68.png File:PattheCat69.png File:PattheCat70.png File:PattheCat71.png File:PattheCat72.png Franciscus Henri: White Pyjamas File:WhitePyjamas1.png File:WhitePyjamas2.png|Franciscus Henri File:WhitePyjamas3.png File:WhitePyjamas4.png File:WhitePyjamas5.png File:WhitePyjamas6.png File:WhitePyjamas7.png File:WhitePyjamas8.png File:WhitePyjamas9.png File:WhitePyjamas10.png File:WhitePyjamas11.png File:WhitePyjamas12.png File:WhitePyjamas13.png File:WhitePyjamas14.png|Franciscus' nanny File:WhitePyjamas15.png File:WhitePyjamas16.png File:WhitePyjamas17.png File:WhitePyjamas18.png File:WhitePyjamas19.png File:WhitePyjamas20.png File:WhitePyjamas21.png File:WhitePyjamas22.png File:WhitePyjamas23.png File:WhitePyjamas24.png File:WhitePyjamas25.png File:WhitePyjamas26.png File:WhitePyjamas27.png File:WhitePyjamas28.png File:WhitePyjamas29.png File:WhitePyjamas30.png File:WhitePyjamas31.png File:WhitePyjamas32.png File:WhitePyjamas33.png File:WhitePyjamas34.png File:WhitePyjamas35.png File:WhitePyjamas36.png File:WhitePyjamas37.png File:WhitePyjamas38.png File:WhitePyjamas39.png File:WhitePyjamas40.png File:WhitePyjamas41.png File:WhitePyjamas42.png Ross Higgins: Monster Mash File:MonsterMash1.png File:MonsterMash2.png File:MonsterMash3.png File:MonsterMash4.png File:MonsterMash5.png File:MonsterMash6.png File:MonsterMash7.png File:MonsterMash8.png|Ross Higgins File:MonsterMash9.png File:MonsterMash10.png File:MonsterMash11.png File:MonsterMash12.png File:MonsterMash13.png File:MonsterMash14.png File:MonsterMash15.png File:MonsterMash16.png File:MonsterMash17.png File:MonsterMash18.png File:MonsterMash19.png File:MonsterMash20.png File:MonsterMash21.png File:MonsterMash22.png File:MonsterMash23.png File:MonsterMash24.png File:MonsterMash25.png File:MonsterMash26.png File:MonsterMash27.png File:MonsterMash28.png File:MonsterMash29.png File:MonsterMash30.png File:MonsterMash31.png File:MonsterMash32.png File:MonsterMash33.png File:MonsterMash34.png File:MonsterMash35.png File:MonsterMash36.png File:MonsterMash37.png File:MonsterMash38.png File:MonsterMash39.png File:MonsterMash40.png File:MonsterMash41.png File:MonsterMash42.png File:MonsterMash43.png File:MonsterMash44.png File:MonsterMash45.png File:MonsterMash46.png File:MonsterMash47.png File:MonsterMash48.png File:MonsterMash49.png File:MonsterMash50.png File:MonsterMash51.png File:MonsterMash52.png File:MonsterMash52.png File:MonsterMash53.png File:MonsterMash54.png File:MonsterMash55.png File:MonsterMash56.png File:MonsterMash57.png File:MonsterMash58.png File:MonsterMash59.png File:MonsterMash60.png Peter Combe: Newspaper Mama File:NewspaperMama1.png File:NewspaperMama2.png File:NewspaperMama3.png File:NewspaperMama4.png|Peter Combe File:NewspaperMama5.png File:NewspaperMama6.png File:NewspaperMama7.png File:NewspaperMama8.png File:NewspaperMama9.png File:NewspaperMama10.png File:NewspaperMama11.png File:NewspaperMama12.png File:NewspaperMama13.png File:NewspaperMama14.png File:NewspaperMama15.png File:NewspaperMama16.png File:NewspaperMama17.png File:NewspaperMama18.png File:NewspaperMama19.png File:NewspaperMama20.png File:NewspaperMama21.png File:NewspaperMama22.png File:NewspaperMama23.png File:NewspaperMama24.png File:NewspaperMama25.png File:NewspaperMama26.png File:NewspaperMama27.png File:NewspaperMama28.png File:NewspaperMama29.png File:NewspaperMama30.png File:NewspaperMama31.png File:NewspaperMama32.png File:NewspaperMama33.png File:NewspaperMama34.png File:NewspaperMama35.png File:NewspaperMama36.png File:NewspaperMama37.png File:NewspaperMama38.png File:NewspaperMama39.png File:NewspaperMama40.png File:NewspaperMama41.png File:NewspaperMama42.png File:NewspaperMama43.png File:NewspaperMama44.png File:NewspaperMama45.png File:NewspaperMama46.png File:NewspaperMama47.png File:NewspaperMama48.png File:NewspaperMama49.png File:NewspaperMama50.png File:NewspaperMama51.png File:NewspaperMama52.png File:NewspaperMama53.png File:NewspaperMama54.png File:NewspaperMama55.png File:NewspaperMama56.png File:NewspaperMama57.png File:NewspaperMama58.png File:NewspaperMama59.png File:NewspaperMama60.png File:NewspaperMama61.png File:NewspaperMama62.png File:NewspaperMama63.png File:NewspaperMama64.png Joe Dolce: On Top of Spaghetti File:OnTopofSpaghetti1.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti2.png|Joe Dolce File:OnTopofSpaghetti3.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti4.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti5.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti6.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti7.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti8.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti9.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti10.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti11.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti12.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti13.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti14.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti15.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti16.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti17.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti18.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti19.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti20.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti21.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti22.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti23.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti24.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti25.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti26.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti27.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti28.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti29.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti30.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti31.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti32.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti33.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti34.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti35.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti36.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti37.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti38.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti39.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti40.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti41.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti42.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti43.png File:OnTopofSpaghetti44.png Don Spencer: Fairy Penguin Strut File:FairyPenguinStrut1.png|A fairy penguin File:FairyPenguinStrut2.png File:FairyPenguinStrut3.png File:FairyPenguinStrut4.png File:FairyPenguinStrut5.png File:FairyPenguinStrut6.png File:FairyPenguinStrut7.png File:FairyPenguinStrut8.png File:FairyPenguinStrut9.png File:FairyPenguinStrut10.png|Don playing his guitar File:FairyPenguinStrut11.png File:FairyPenguinStrut12.png File:FairyPenguinStrut13.png File:FairyPenguinStrut14.png File:FairyPenguinStrut15.png|Don and an animated penguin File:FairyPenguinStrut16.png File:FairyPenguinStrut17.png File:FairyPenguinStrut18.png|Don and the animated penguins File:FairyPenguinStrut19.png File:FairyPenguinStrut20.png File:FairyPenguinStrut21.png File:FairyPenguinStrut22.png File:FairyPenguinStrut23.png File:FairyPenguinStrut24.png File:FairyPenguinStrut25.png File:FairyPenguinStrut26.png File:FairyPenguinStrut27.png File:FairyPenguinStrut28.png File:FairyPenguinStrut29.png File:FairyPenguinStrut30.png File:FairyPenguinStrut31.png File:FairyPenguinStrut32.png File:FairyPenguinStrut33.png File:FairyPenguinStrut34.png File:FairyPenguinStrut35.png File:FairyPenguinStrut36.png File:FairyPenguinStrut37.png File:FairyPenguinStrut38.png|Don playing the piano File:FairyPenguinStrut39.png|Don's piano File:FairyPenguinStrut40.png File:FairyPenguinStrut41.png File:FairyPenguinStrut42.png|Don's guitar File:FairyPenguinStrut43.png File:FairyPenguinStrut44.png File:FairyPenguinStrut45.png File:FairyPenguinStrut46.png File:FairyPenguinStrut47.png File:FairyPenguinStrut48.png File:FairyPenguinStrut49.png File:FairyPenguinStrut50.png File:FairyPenguinStrut51.png|Don's Australian Animal Songs album File:FairyPenguinStrut52.png The Wiggles: Get Ready To Wiggle File:GetReadyToWiggle1.png|Murray, Anthony, Phillip, and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle2.png|"Everybody, loosen up. Let's get ready to wiggle. File:GetReadyToWiggle3.png|The Wiggles File:GetReadyToWiggle4.png|Anthony File:GetReadyToWiggle5.png|Murray and Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle6.png|Phillip File:GetReadyToWiggle7.png|Jeff File:GetReadyToWiggle8.png|Jeff's blue suede shoes File:GetReadyToWiggle9.png File:GetReadyToWiggle10.png|Murray, Jeff, and Phillip File:GetReadyToWiggle11.png File:GetReadyToWiggle12.png|"It's wiggle time!" File:GetReadyToWiggle13.png File:GetReadyToWiggle14.png File:GetReadyToWiggle15.png File:GetReadyToWiggle16.png File:GetReadyToWiggle17.png File:GetReadyToWiggle18.png File:GetReadyToWiggle19.png File:GetReadyToWiggle20.png File:GetReadyToWiggle21.png File:GetReadyToWiggle22.png|Murray's butt File:GetReadyToWiggle23.png|Greg's black leather shoes File:GetReadyToWiggle24.png File:GetReadyToWiggle25.png File:GetReadyToWiggle26.png|Phillip playing the trumpet File:GetReadyToWiggle27.png|Murray and a teddy bear File:GetReadyToWiggle28.png|Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle29.png|Murray playing the pink Fender Stratocaster electric guitar File:GetReadyToWiggle30.png File:GetReadyToWiggle31.png File:GetReadyToWiggle32.png|Anthony and Greg File:GetReadyToWiggle33.png File:GetReadyToWiggle34.png|The Wiggles and their logo Glenn Butcher: Singin' in the Rain File:Singin'intheRain1.png File:Singin'intheRain2.png File:Singin'intheRain3.png File:Singin'intheRain4.png File:Singin'intheRain5.png File:Singin'intheRain6.png File:Singin'intheRain7.png|Glenn Butcher File:Singin'intheRain8.png File:Singin'intheRain9.png File:Singin'intheRain10.png File:Singin'intheRain11.png File:Singin'intheRain12.png File:Singin'intheRain13.png File:Singin'intheRain14.png File:Singin'intheRain15.png File:Singin'intheRain16.png File:Singin'intheRain17.png File:Singin'intheRain18.png File:Singin'intheRain19.png File:Singin'intheRain20.png File:Singin'intheRain21.png File:Singin'intheRain22.png File:Singin'intheRain23.png File:Singin'intheRain24.png File:Singin'intheRain25.png File:Singin'intheRain26.png File:Singin'intheRain27.png File:Singin'intheRain28.png File:Singin'intheRain29.png|A guitarist File:Singin'intheRain30.png File:Singin'intheRain31.png File:Singin'intheRain32.png File:Singin'intheRain33.png File:Singin'intheRain34.png File:Singin'intheRain35.png File:Singin'intheRain36.png File:Singin'intheRain37.png File:Singin'intheRain38.png File:Singin'intheRain39.png File:Singin'intheRain40.png Peter Combe: Spaghetti Bolognaise File:SpaghettiBolognaise1.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise2.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise3.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise4.png|Peter at Syndey Harbour File:SpaghettiBolognaise5.png|Peter and the kids eating spaghetti File:SpaghettiBolognaisetitlecard.png|Title card File:SpaghettiBolognaise6.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise7.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise8.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise9.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise10.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise11.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise12.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise13.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise14.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise15.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise16.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise17.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise18.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise19.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise20.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise21.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise22.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise23.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise24.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise25.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise26.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise27.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise28.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise29.png|Peter eating spaghetti File:SpaghettiBolognaise30.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise31.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise32.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise33.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise34.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise35.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise36.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise37.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise38.png|Peter's piano File:SpaghettiBolognaise39.png|Peter playing the piano File:SpaghettiBolognaise40.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise41.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise42.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise43.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise44.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise45.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise46.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise47.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise48.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise49.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise50.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise51.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise52.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise53.png File:SpaghettiBolognaise54.png Robyn Archer: Eating on the Plane File:EatingonthePlane1.png File:EatingonthePlane2.png File:EatingonthePlane3.png File:EatingonthePlane4.png File:EatingonthePlane5.png File:EatingonthePlane6.png File:EatingonthePlane7.png File:EatingonthePlane8.png File:EatingonthePlane9.png File:EatingonthePlane10.png|Robyn Archer File:EatingonthePlane11.png File:EatingonthePlane12.png File:EatingonthePlane13.png File:EatingonthePlane14.png File:EatingonthePlane15.png File:EatingonthePlane16.png File:EatingonthePlane17.png File:EatingonthePlane18.png File:EatingonthePlane19.png File:EatingonthePlane20.png File:EatingonthePlane21.png File:EatingonthePlane22.png File:EatingonthePlane23.png File:EatingonthePlane24.png File:EatingonthePlane25.png File:EatingonthePlane26.png File:EatingonthePlane27.png File:EatingonthePlane28.png|Santa on the plane File:EatingonthePlane29.png File:EatingonthePlane30.png File:EatingonthePlane31.png File:EatingonthePlane32.png|A pterodactyl File:EatingonthePlane33.png File:EatingonthePlane34.png File:EatingonthePlane35.png File:EatingonthePlane36.png File:EatingonthePlane37.png File:EatingonthePlane38.png File:EatingonthePlane39.png File:EatingonthePlane40.png File:EatingonthePlane41.png File:EatingonthePlane42.png File:EatingonthePlane43.png File:EatingonthePlane44.png File:EatingonthePlane45.png File:EatingonthePlane46.png File:EatingonthePlane47.png File:EatingonthePlane48.png File:EatingonthePlane49.png File:EatingonthePlane50.png File:EatingonthePlane51.png File:EatingonthePlane52.png File:EatingonthePlane53.png File:EatingonthePlane54.png File:EatingonthePlane55.png File:EatingonthePlane56.png File:EatingonthePlane57.png File:EatingonthePlane58.png File:EatingonthePlane59.png File:EatingonthePlane60.png Dog Claymation: Down on the Corner File:DownontheCorner1.png File:DownontheCorner2.png File:DownontheCorner3.png|The claymation dogs File:DownontheCorner4.png File:DownontheCorner5.png File:DownontheCorner6.png File:DownontheCorner7.png File:DownontheCorner8.png File:DownontheCorner9.png File:DownontheCorner10.png File:DownontheCorner11.png File:DownontheCorner12.png File:DownontheCorner13.png File:DownontheCorner14.png File:DownontheCorner15.png File:DownontheCorner16.png File:DownontheCorner17.png File:DownontheCorner18.png File:DownontheCorner19.png File:DownontheCorner20.png File:DownontheCorner21.png File:DownontheCorner22.png File:DownontheCorner23.png File:DownontheCorner24.png File:DownontheCorner25.png File:DownontheCorner26.png File:DownontheCorner27.png File:DownontheCorner28.png File:DownontheCorner29.png File:DownontheCorner30.png File:DownontheCorner31.png File:DownontheCorner32.png File:DownontheCorner33.png File:DownontheCorner34.png File:DownontheCorner35.png File:DownontheCorner36.png File:DownontheCorner37.png File:DownontheCorner38.png File:DownontheCorner39.png File:DownontheCorner40.png File:DownontheCorner41.png File:DownontheCorner42.png File:DownontheCorner43.png File:DownontheCorner44.png File:DownontheCorner45.png File:DownontheCorner46.png File:DownontheCorner47.png File:DownontheCorner48.png File:DownontheCorner49.png File:DownontheCorner50.png File:DownontheCorner51.png File:DownontheCorner52.png File:DownontheCorner53.png File:DownontheCorner54.png File:DownontheCorner55.png File:DownontheCorner56.png File:DownontheCorner57.png File:DownontheCorner58.png File:DownontheCorner59.png File:DownontheCorner60.png File:DownontheCorner61.png File:DownontheCorner62.png File:DownontheCorner63.png File:DownontheCorner64.png File:DownontheCorner65.png File:DownontheCorner66.png File:DownontheCorner67.png File:DownontheCorner68.png File:DownontheCorner69.png File:DownontheCorner70.png End Credits File:ABCForKidsEndCredits1.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits2.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits3.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits4.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits5.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits6.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits7.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits8.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits9.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits10.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits11.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits12.png File:ABCForKidsEndCredits13.png File:ABCForKidsVideoHitsEndboard.png Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries